1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car door hinge for fitting a car front door, rear door and luggage compartment door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional door hinge is known in the art which is provided with a small elastic strip having undulations in its surface and a door checker consisting of a ball rolling on the surface of the strip so as to engage with grooves on the strip, thereby shopping the rotation of the door at a predetermined angle.
In another conventional car luggage compartment door hinge, one end of a tensile coiled spring engages with a rotating member of a luggage compartment door hinge, the other end of the tensile coiled spring engaging with the fixed member of the luggage compartment door hinge at a position distant from the rotation center of the hinge so that the luggage compartment door can be easily opened and closed by the tensile force of the coiled spring.
In hinges which are fitted with a checker, however, no restoring force was applied to the opening and closing motion of the door, so the door tended not to open and close properly. On the other hand, in hinges fitted with a torsion bar spring, the torsion bar spring was too long so that luggage space was reduced.
Further, in hinges using a tensile coiled spring, the hinge was so large that luggage space was again reduced.